Company
by Primrue
Summary: A young Regulus Black has trouble sleeping and goes for midnight walks. As company he has a redhaired prefect. One-shot!


* * *

~o0o~

* * *

Regulus watched as James Potter climbed on top of a bench by the Gryffindor table and held out a single rose to the girl next to him. The surrounding witches sighed, in jealousy and awe, sending a shudder through Regulus's body. He didn't necessarily hate them, he just couldn't take the way they all fawned over the Gryffindor Chaser.

Regulus noticed the boy next to him tense up, observing the scene as well, only in a way that was much different from himself. Where Regulus felt mild curiosity, his housemate Severus felt anxiety, anger and selfishness. The other boy had claimed the witch next to Potter to be his, if only in his own mind.

 _Well, he needn't worry too much_ , Regulus thought, just as Lily Evans casted an incendio, making the rose go up in flames.

The action earned several surprised gasps, but Regulus could only let out a twitch of his lips. The fact that they still acted surprised at Evans's rejection of Potter's advances was thoroughly amusing. If he had had any doubts about the lot of them having their heads full of sawdust. . .Honestly, this happened nearly every week.

Interest lost once the climax had been reached, Regulus returned his attention to his meal.

"Snape, you are aware that you have a stupid smirk plastered on your face, don't you?"

Severus immediately let his expression fall and regarded the speaker with contempt. "Did I ask you for your opinion, Scabior?"

Scabior held his hands up. "Take it easy, just looking out for you. People aren't too kind on Mudblood-lovers around 'ere, you know."

Severus gave a sneer. "As if spending four years in this house hasn't already taught me that. You'd do better educating the young ones." He nodded to Regulus.

"What, Reggie, 'ere?" asked Scabior. "He's as pure as they come, Black blood and all. He came in 'ere practically perfect." The older boy gave an exaggerated pout. "Unfortunate about 'is brother, though. Quite a stain on the Pure-blood legacy, not unlike myself."

"How are you a stain on Pure-bloods?" asked Severus, barely hiding his irritation. "Your family's is nearly as old and pure as the Blacks."

Scabior flicked a piece of bread into his mouth. "Well," he said, chewing, "I didn't get more than two OWLs last year and I'm dirt poor. Pretty shameful, I'd say."

Severus upper lip curled back in annoyance. Regulus only sighed, finishing his meat pie.

* * *

"Hey, stop it!"

Regulus stopped walking, turned around, and faced the red-haired Prefect witch. She wasn't looking at him, though. Her glare was focused on a couple of third year Gryffindors sending stinging jinxes on a Slytherin third year. She passed him, marching up to the three young students, and immediately reprimanded the two boys from her own house. One lecture and two threats later (one to dock off points, and another to hex them herself) the Gryffindor boys apologized to the Slytherin one.

* * *

It was late. Regulus knew he'd most likely be caught walking after hours, but somehow, though, he didn't care.

He'd done everything right in his life. When his brother had rejected Slytherin, Regulus had embraced it. When Sirius left, Regulus had stayed. He had soaked up everything the teachers taught him, gaining several Outstandings, and even earned a spot on the Quidditch team. He didn't cause trouble. When his housemates pulled nasty pranks against weaker students, he stepped back and lingered in the background. So how come he'd ended up here?

Regulus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of course he knew.

It was because he did do everything he was told that he was here. The reason why his arm stung was because he was a good boy. But that was just the thing, Regulus thought. He was a boy. How could his mother ever consider it right to have her sixteen year old son branded?

His mind was cluttered and it kept him up and Regulus couldn't think of anything other than to take a walk. Perhaps he'd get tired from moving around.

On his way past the library he was found.

"Oy! You!"

He stopped, not caring to disillusion himself or attempt escape. Let them take points, he thought. Let them take all the points for all I care.

He turned.

"Are you aware that you're not supposed to—"Lily Evans started, but her reprimanding was cut short when she saw who stood in front of her.

Regulus noted the witch didn't even try to hide her disdain over finding a Slytherin lurking out after dark. He wondered if she knew he was her boyfriend's best friend's brother, but then realised that she must have. It wasn't exactly a secret.

He raised his brows for Evans to continue, which she did. "I'm afraid I'll have to dock off twenty points from Slytherin for walking around past curfew. And I'll have to see you back." She looked extremely displeased at that last part.

"All right," said Regulus, and walked.

Evans blinked. "That's not the—"

"I'm aware it's not the quickest way, but it does lead to the dungeons. Surely you won't deprive me of another five minutes of freedom? Unless, you're busy, and in which case I could simply see myself back."

The witch narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I'll come with you."

"Brilliant," said Regulus, sounding anything but.

They walked in silence, and he glanced at the Evans's hand where she was carrying her wand in a tight grip. Should he tell her he had no intention of harming her? No. That would only aggravate her more. She was capable, and thought herself so, he knew that. In fact, plenty of others in his house knew, resulting in the Dark Lord knowing as well. Should he tell her about that?

They reached the hallway where the entrance to the Slytherin common room lay, not having spoken a word to one another the entire walk there, and he hurried to speak the password since Evans was there. She appeared more than eager to leave and Regulus didn't blame her.

He wanted to leave too.

* * *

"This 'as got to stop," Scabior said. He looked furious from across their table at the Three Broomsticks.

"You've grown a ponytail," said Regulus.

"Yeah, I've—Oy! Don't go changing the subject!"

Regulus shrugged.

Scabior sighed. "Mate, like I said, you 'ave got to stop this now."

"Is this why you wrote me to meet you here, then? An intervention?"

"Look, I know you want to make your mum happy or whatever," said Scabior, ignoring how Regulus rolled his eyes at this, "but mate, the shit that HE does. . .It's not worth it. Believe me. There's more going on than I think you know. I've seen it."

Regulus scoffed. "I know what he is, Scabior. I know what he does. I've seen it too."

"So that is why you look like you 'aven't slept in days?" Scabior tried to joke, but he quickly sobered. "Bloody hell, you're just a kid. . ."

"Afraid he doesn't care much about that."

Scabior was silent. "You know," he started, "I have been benefiting a bit from this whole war, earning a few Galleons here and there since graduating, but I could give bullocks about blood purity. Don't tell me that's it?"

Regulus snorted, an uncharacteristic sound. "I couldn't care less. What I wanted was to learn more about the Dark Arts, and granted I have, but that's as far as I wanted to go."

Scabior's expression turned hopeful. "We'll get you out then."

Regulus smiled feebly at his friend, aware that his eyes betrayed the panic he felt.

"There is no out."

* * *

"You again?" Evans sighed. "This is the third time this month"

Regulus shrugged.

They walked their usual route.

"You know," she said, "James has never mentioned finding you on his rounds."

Regulus didn't say anything.

"Which is lucky, I suppose," she continued, being used to his silence at this point, "because I don't think that would go very well."

"That's an understatement," said Regulus.

Evans went quiet for a few seconds, but then said something he suspected she'd been holding back for a while, "He misses you, you know."

"Potter? I'm flattered."

"Don't be daft," she said. "Sirius."

Regulus increased his speed, and Evans jogged to catch up. "What my brother does is no longer my concern," he told her, staring ahead. "And I doubt he cares about me."

 _If he did he shouldn't have left. . ._

"Well, he doesn't exactly say it out loud," said Evans. "But I can tell he worries about you. It's not too late—"

"I'm afraid it is too late," said Regulus, fed up with this girl who knew nothing, hoping she would just let the matter be.

But Lily Evans was nothing if not stubborn. "Look, I have a sister and she. . .well, frankly, she hates me. Took me forever to accept that. But you and your brother, I can tell you still care."

For the first time, Regulus looked at her.

She was pretty, he supposed. Long dark red hair, with small but full lips, and green eyes that reminded him of grass on a sunny summer day. She was also strong, he knew, but she practically had 'naive' written across her forehead. She couldn't understand why the two brothers wouldn't just talk about their problems, the politics behind it. She hadn't seen firsthand how cruel the world could be, how much more wicked than a couple of bullies like Mulciber people could be. Mary McDonald had got away easy compared to the Muggles and Muggle-borns Regulus had been forced to witness being tortured and killed.

"Why have you stopped defending the Slytherins?" Regulus found himself asking.

Evans blinked. "What are you—"

"You used to come to everyone's aid. Now you turn a blind eye every time a Slytherin is concerned. Why?"

Evans averted her eyes, clearly taken aback by the question, but also in what he suspected was shame.

 _Good._

They had already reached the dungeons when she decided to speak.

"Severus," was all she said.

And without waiting for him to enter the common room, she left.

* * *

The next time they met, Evans didn't speak, but just followed him through their usual route.

For the first time, Regulus initiated conversation.

"So, are you actually behaving like a tosser to us because of a word Severus Snape said to you?"

Evans flushed. "It was not just a word, and so typical Slytherin to think that it is—"

"I see now why you treat us the same, then. You generalize. Think we're all the same."

"I didn't use to," argued Evans. "Sev. . .he was different at first, made me question it. I thought him better than all of you. But," Evans paused. "When someone who I thought of as my best friend—someone I trusted— when even he calls me a. . .a Mudblood. . .How could you expect me to think the rest of you any better?"

Regulus scoffed. "You and Potter deserve each other."

"Yes, perhaps we do. At least James knows not to treat anyone as less solely for being a Muggle or a Muggle-born."

For some reason, Regulus felt the need to defend himself. "Have you ever seen me attack a Muggle-born?"

"No."

"Do you believe I would?"

". . .no."

He let himself feel an odd sense of satisfaction, however it quickly dissipated when she continued to speak.

"But what you do, Black," she said, "is that you simply stay in the background. You let your friends hex and curse as much as they like. If you ask me that's just as bad."

"How is it different from what you do?"

"I let people fight against each other. Not when one is weak, unarmed and pressed against the wall by five other people. I could never stand by and let that happen. No matter what house they're in."

Regulus remained silent.

"Sometimes you've got to do what's right, and not what's easy."

Regulus met her gaze. "Don't mistake my lack of brashness for apathy. And as long as we're handing out advice, try taking this one: Sometimes it's better to blend in and bide your time. Not everything can be solved by announcing your moves to the world."

The witch's brows pulled together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Regulus murmured the password to the wall. A door appeared and he didn't look back as he entered. "Good night, Evans."

* * *

The salt water smell clung to his nose and the rush of the waves nearly impaired his hearing, but he didn't care.

This was it. This was the place.

It was time to set his plans in action.

* * *

Potter Manor was rather beautiful, Regulus reflected from where he stood outside its gates.

He had disillusioned himself, and on top of that thrown on an invisibility cloak, and could without worry observe the mighty estate. The estate with a lawn so green and flowers so blooming that he almost had to squint. It was all very bright and colourful.

Four young people were running around, laughing, while an elderly couple cheered from a bench. The couple appeared at ease with the noise and enjoyed some bread and cheese while they watched.

The Lupin fellow tried to shy away from the spectacle but Evans appeared to be having none of it and chased him, her wand squirting water. Soon, she and him were full on duelling with water charms.

James and Sirius were drenched and already engaged in a similar fight, just slightly more aggressive. Sirius was laughing the entire time, shouting obscenities at his opponent now and then, his expression light in a way Regulus realised he'd never been witness to before.

His brother looked. . . happy.

He didn't know how long he stood there, or when he started crying. All Regulus knew was that he was grateful for small things.

 _Let him smile like this for a long time_ , he thought. _Let my sacrifice mean something._

When the sun began to set and the others started to move inside, he finally willed himself to turn. He cast a final look at his brother, trying to memorize his face, praying for his future. Then he spared a glance at the redhaired witch, finding himself thinking he wouldn't have minded if she would accompany him now, much like the many times she'd done before.

 _Well, I might not have the next best thing_ , he thought. _But I do have the best._

He Apparrated on the spot and once he arrived at the cave entrance he called out.

"Kreacher."

The house-elf appeared with a crack, and Regulus didn't feel so scared anymore.

* * *

~o0o~

* * *

A/N: I don't even know...This is basically just something I had in my head and it wanted out hahaha. But do tell me if you liked it, though!

Hope you enjoyed!  
/Primrue


End file.
